When face-to-face communications are not practical, people often rely on one or more technological solutions to meet their communications needs. These solutions typically are designed to simulate one or more aspects of face-to-face communications. Traditional telephony systems enable voice communications between callers. Instant messaging (also referred to as “chat”) communications systems enable users to communicate text messages in real time through instant message computer clients. Some instant messaging systems additionally allow users to be represented in a virtual environment by user-controllable graphical objects (referred to as “avatars”). Interactive virtual reality communication systems enable users in remote locations to communicate and interact with each other by manipulating their respective avatars in virtual spaces.